Harry gets Hairy
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Jon accidently bites Harry


**Baised off the American version**

* * *

><p>It was a normal night at Harry's home, well as normal as you can get when you got a cat girl in your house.<p>

Anyway Harry the boy wizard was busy praticing some spells. Trying to become more powerful in the battle against Pryo and the evil darkstalkers.

Felica was in the kitchen, eating a tuna sandwhich and some milk.

Harry's mom was busy at her reporter job, an afterward she'd probably end up going to the grocery store.

"How is it we keep getting low on milk and tuna? Harrys cat sure can eat," she thought

Anyway, back at Harry's home. A taxi drove up to the young wizards home.

And out stepped a certain blue werewolf

"Geez," the taxi driver said seeing the house "Definently looks like a good place to hold a costume party,"

Jon Talbain paid the driver and then went into the house

"Jon?" Felica said seeing her friend "What are you doing here?"

"Felica," Jon said with a smile on his face

"Jon?" Harry said hearing all the talking

"Oh hello Harry," Jon said

"Are one of the other good darkstalkers in trouble?" Harry asked

"No," Jon said "I just came to visit Felica,"

"Me?" Felica said a little suprised

"Such a pretty kitty you are," Jon said to his girlfriend

"Hehe," Felica giggled

"Uh, guys, kid in the room," Harry said finding this all very akward and kind of creepy

"Oh sorry Harry," Jon said "Let's..."

Just then a red light came out of the sky, and the front door to Harrys home was blown off.

"Dimitris orded us ta take you bloaks down," Lord Rator the rock and roll ghoul said now standing in the door way with Morrgan

"My moms gonna kill me for what you did to that door!" Harry said

Just then Jon tackled Raptor, whlie Felica got Morrgan. Soon enough Harry had a monster brawl on his front yard

After a few moments of brawling, Jon and Felica were getting the upper hand. Felica even knocked Morrgan out.

Thinking quickly, Raptor grabbed Harry.

"Nobody move," Raptor said "Or Harry here starts playing stairway to Heaven,"

"Harry!" Felica cried

"Muwhahah!" Raptor laughed confident in victory

Yet he was so busy laughing he forgot about Jon who had now snuck up behind him and pounced

"Rawr!" Jon growled

Sadly that growl warned Rator to get out of the way

And thus Jon now pounced upon Harry

"Ha! Ya missed me!" Raptor said

Yet just then, Raptor and Felica saw the blood on Jons mouth

"Uh oh," Jon and Felica said

Just then Harry began to transform. Hair grew all over him, a tail came out from his backside, he grew a muzzle. Pretty soon he was a mini-Jon Talbain. And he unleashed a massive amount of primal canine rage on Lord Raptor. He even did that dragon fire thing Jon can do. In the end he reatred with Morggan

Yet Harry was still out of control.

he set his sights on Felica.

"Harry, no it's me Felica," the cat girl said

Harry stopped for a moment, his human half trying to battle his new wolf half for control. Yet it was just to stong. and he charged once more.

Jon now unleashed his own fire dragon attack, which knocked out little Harry.

"We've got to get him in the house," Felica said "Maybe their's something in his spell books that can help.

So with that Felica went through Harrys books, while Jon fixed the front door.

* * *

><p>"Ugh" Harry said waking up, what happened<p>

"You're back to normal Harry," Felica said

"Huh?" Harry said

Jon and Felica told them about what had happened

"SO I'M A WEREWOLF NOW!" Harry said shocked.

"Not permanently," Jon said "Since you're so young the curse will only affect you on full moons, don't worry you'll get used to it and control it,"

"Also we found this spell that might be able to help you blend in on those nights." Felica saaid

It was a disguising spell, basically it made everyone who saw him loo like regual old Harry, instead of werewolf Harry.

"Well I always wanted a pup of my own," Jon said "Didn't think we'd get on this way though,"

Just then Harrys mom came home

"Harry I brought home dinner," she said

"I smell...meat!" Harry said rushing to wher his mom was

"That's going to be a problem for a bit to," Jon said

A crashing sound was heard, folowed by Harrys mom screaming

**The end**


End file.
